leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
LSL4 transcript
The transcript for Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail Mobile. You were looking for the transcrip for LSL4: The Missing Floppies? It's not here, but here is the next best, and only thing. Help and Inventory Icons Inventory and Hotspot Use (general messages) *It doesn't work. *No need to do that. *Done *This is pointless. *No need to do that. *I'm not doing it. *No thanks, I don't need that. *I shouldn't be bothering this person for now. *I don't need to go there for now. Intro *You are Larry Laffer. You've never been very successful with girls. Not only that, but you're in trouble at your job. *You're being sent to the Last Chance Seminary, the ultimate oppertunity for employees to improve their productivity before getting fired. Prologue: Larry's Home Tutorial Apartment (Ground level) *Welcome to my apartment. I'll explain you the basic controls for the game. *Use the 5 key to display the interaction menu and to validate. To exit the menual and return to exploration press 0. You can take a look at the environment or at objects using the "EYE" icon. *This is the ground level of my apartment. Vital stuff such as the fridge can be found around here. *Hey! Look! There is a letter I forgot to open this morning. *OK, Let's check out this mail. Use the 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9 keys to walk around and reach the letter. *Hmm... Let's see. Use 4 or 6 in the interaction menu to browse through the available interaction icons. Select the "HAND" icon to pick the object up. *I can't read it from here. *LETTER acquired. *Picked up objects are added to your inventory. To access the inventory, press *. Take a look at the letter in your inventory using the "EYE" icon. *Hmm... Dear employee... Productivity... Last Chance Seminary... End collabo-ration... Sincerely... Looks like they want me to go on that Last Chance Seminary to improve my productivity. I'd better pack my stuff and move to the airport quickly. Let's find my suitcase, it should be upstairs in the laundry. *The door to the outside world.. *I have to set everything up before leaving. *This is my phone. I mostly use it for 3 things: call my mum, order pizzas and call love lin... Erhh... call my love Linda... My girlfriend... Erhh... She lives in Canada. *I have no one to call for now. *Yes, that's it, Canada. *My TV. I never got around hacking my neighbour's cable correctly. It's for the documentary channels, of course. *I don't have time for that. *This mechanism must be controlling some electric device... *A... Pizza? I don't remember when was the last time I ordered a pizza, but I KNOW it had no FUNGUS on it... *PIZZA acquired. *You can taste objects you've picked up by using the "MOUTH" icon present in the inventory interaction menu. Try it out with the pizza! *I have to eat the pizza inside the kitchen, I don't want to stain my carpet floor. *No thanks, I'm too young to die! I'll just get rid of this infamous thing right away... *All right, here is the last part of the tutorial. Pick up the phone and call a cab. *Use the telephone with the "HAND TOOL" icon and then choose a correspondent. Call a cab now! *When using a phone, you can browse the topics list using the 2 and 8 keys. Validate your choice with 5. You can exit the topics list by pressing 0. *Open the front door to end the tutorial or try out the various interactions in the apartment. *Well, this ends the tutorial... From now on you're on your own! Have fun! Interactive Hotspots *LETTER *SWITCH *PHONE *TELEVISION *FRONT DOOR *PIZZA Phone Lines *LOVE LINE *I can't call love lines... Erhh... My love Linda. She lives in Canada. I don't remember... The phone prefix for Canada. *PIZZA *I don't have time for that. By the time they'll deliver it, the plane will be taking off... *MOTHER *Oh please no. She just can't stop talking... "When will you be married? I want grand children..." *CABS *Hello! I need a cab to the airport. *Within 5 minutes? OK, thanks! Second Floor *Sometimes I wish that this corridor would be leading to rooms filled with sexy girls all crazy about me... But in fact it only leads to my bedroom and the laundry. *The door to my bedroom. The laundry is further down the corridor. *This is the door to my bedroom. *This mechanism must be controlling some electric device... *All right, let's see what this does... *CLICK* *Hmmm... Well, it's quite relaxing lighting, but it's not going to help me move on... Let's turn it back on. *CLICK* *Try opening the Laundry door using the "HAND TOOL" icon from the interaction menu. *The door to the laundry is locked. I need the key to open it. I think it's in my bedroom. *This door leads to the laundry. *The door is locked. *I don't need to go there for now. *You can use objects from your inventory on items such as the doors. Select the "HAND TOOL +" icon from the interaction menu on the door. Then, select the object you want to use it with and press 5 to validate. Hotspots *BEDROOM *SWITCH (x2) *LAUNDRY Bedroom *Ha... This room has seen so many crazy nights of love...in my dreams. *I should take my floppy disks and my passport on my way to the key. *This is a closet door. I don't known what's hidden behind... *I'd rather not open it... Situations like this tend to have you ending up with a bowling ball on your head... Damn' game designers... *It's a picture of... Hmm... My cousin, Betty, or is it Dita? *My personal computer. When I'm not working on it, I'm on the internet looking for por... hmm... Art pictures. Hey! You should go on the internet too and take a look at my web site: www.larry-themobile-game.com *Maybe I've got some time to browse some por.. Some art sites. Then again, I should be on my way to the airport by now. *Ah! Good boy! Save energy, save the planet! *My current project: Leisure Suit Lover 4. These are the only sources, I'd better not lose them! *Erhh... I guess everybody should know what this is used for... *This is the shower door. A shower... Hot and wet... I love it. *I don't need to use it. Do you really think I'm THAT dirty? *The key to lock and unlock my laundry room. *It's the only ID I have. *I still have to pick up some objects in this room before going back to the laundry. *PASSPORT acquired. *PILE OF FLOPPIES acquired. *LAUNDRY ROOM KEY acquired. *All right, now I can return to the laundry door. Hotspots SWITCH CLOSET POSTER PASSPORT PILE OF FLOPPIES COMPUTER TOILET SHOWER LAUNDRY ROOM KEY Laundry *Hey! My suitcase! Pick it up! *Clothes could come in handy for the seminary... There should be some around here. *Well, this is the place I visit the less in my place, except maybe for the basement... Wait, do I have a basement? *This is a closet door. I don't knownsic what's hidden behind... *My good old suitcase. The last time it served was when I moved into my apartment. *This could come in handy during the seminary. *SUITCASE acquired. *CLOTHES acquired. *While in the inventory, select an object to combine and use the "HAND TOOL +" icon. Then, select the object to combine it with and validate. *Combine some clothes and the pile of floppies with the suitcase. *69 (on the pile of clothes) *I have to put the clothes and the floppy pile inside the suitcase before continuing. *All set! I still have a minute to eat something... Go to the kitchen and have yourself a nice bite of the leftover pizza. Hotspots SWITCH (x2) CLOSET SUITCASE CLOTHES Chapter 1: BAD TRIP, WRONG PLANE Terminal Larry *Ha... My local airport... How many times did I take a plane from here...? *It's almost take off time! I'm going to miss my plane! I'd better hurry up to register. *You can talk t people using the "MOUTH" icon in the interaction menu. *I don't have time to go back to my house. I've got to take that plane on time. *I need some coins. *I don't need to go there for now. *An ordinary passenger... *The local edition of a boring newspaper... *NEWSPAPER acquired. *I shouldn't be bothering this person for now. *Yes, it's a trash bin and it's full. *This screen gives information about planes arrivals and departures. *Hmm... A coffee machine... too bad I don't like anything in there... *She is kinda cute. Too bad I have to take my plane; I have no time to talk to her about a possible intercourse. *TO give an object to someone, use the "HAND PALM UP" icon. *PASSPORT acquired. *PLANE TICKETS acquired. *He doesn't look easy. *BEWARE! FRESH PAINT *It looks like this guy is causing troubles to the boarding hostess. I'm gong to miss my plane! I have to find a way to speed things up... *PAINT POT acquired... *A door to the toilets. *I shouldn't be bothering this person for now. *BIG GUY BRIEFCASE acquired. *Oups! Sorry... I thought it was mine. There you go! *I don't have time to go back to the airport hall. *1 MINUTE LATER... *That stain really made him angry. He won't be back before a while. Lucky this security guard was near, or the scary man would have beaten me up. SCARY MAN BRIEFCAE acquired. *the right time to exchange the cases. This should speed things up a bit ha ha ha! *Gosh! I guess this guy will get a full body search... Better him than me! *OK, let's get rid of the big guy's case and hurry aboard the plane. *Perfect, now I can aboard the plane. *Finally passing Gate 1. The plane won't take off after a while. It'll have to wait for that guy to clarify the situation, ha ha ha. SECURITY GUARD *Passport and plane tickets must be validated at the counter in order to cross that line. Be careful, I'm watching you. *Please move on to your boarding gate, sir. Security Guard (#2) *Please take the line and wait for your turn. *Security alert in progress. Please move along mister. HOSTESS (#1) *Good day mister. *May I have your passport please? *I don't need your suitcase right away. May I have your passport please? *Thank you. Everything seems to be in order. *May I have your suitcase now? *Very well. Here are your validated passport and plane tickets. *You can now check in at Gate 1 in the boarding room. Hostes (#2) *Please take the line and wait for your turn. *We can't wait any longer to complete the boarding check in. *Put your hand luggage in the security check machine please. *Ho God! Security... SECURITY!!!!! MAINTENANCE MAN *Sorry man, I'm very busy right now. *Hey! Where is my paint? Never mind... I'll finish this Gate 13 sign later. Scary Man *NAME *OCCUPATION *If I tell you I'll have to kill you. *WAITING *I'm stuck here. I was going on a contract, but they upgraded security. I'm sure I won't get through the boarding gate hand luggage check. If they catch me, they'll surely get my luxury suit dirty. *BYE *What are you doing?! Big Guy *Please take the line and wait for your turn. *Hey! It's my case. Give it back or I call the security. Hotspots *NEWSPAPER *PUBLIC PHONE *TOILETS (x2) *PASSENGER (man) *PASSENGER (woman) *TRASH CAN (x4) *DISTRIBUTOR *SECURITY GUARD (#1) *Security Guard (#2) *HOSTESS (#1) *HOSTESS (#2) All hostesses look alike in their uniforms. Maybe she can help. *SECURITY GUARD *SIGN *PAINT POT *It's paint and it stains. *MAINTENANCE MAN *Ah... A man at work... *SCARY MAN *Gasp! This guy looks dangerous. He must be some kind of spy or contract killer. I wonder what is in his case? *SCARY MAN BRIEFCASE *I don't think there is a wind instrument in there...This is a reference to LSL2 *The owner of this case doesn't look friendly at all. I'd better keep my hands off of it if I don't want to lose them. *BIG GUY BRIEFCASE **I wonder what's in it? Probably a wind instrument...This is a reference to Al's saxaphone *BIG GUY I think I know him from somewhere. Plane *30 MINUTES LATER... *Damn! I lost my plane tickets! They must have fallen when I threw the big guy's case in the trash can... How am I going to find my seat now? I think it started with 1. Yeah that's it, it was seat number 1. It should be in the front of the plane. *Hey! This plane looks huge! My seat was number 1 if I remember right. It must be in the front of the plane. *This phone is for crew members only. I could get arrested if I try to use it. *LAXATIVE acquired. *I made love to someone last night. Was that you? *O... K should try something else. *Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again? *Let's move on to the next section! *If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together. *It's the guy from the waiting laine... He finally made it through the security check. Hey! If I remember my seat number right, he's in my seat! How am I going to get it back...? *DRINK acquired. *You're so hot you would make the devil sweat. *DRINK WITH LAXATIVE acquired. *1 MINUTE LATER... *Looks like he's going to be busy for some time... Ha ha ha. *Ho... I'm coming told him about the laxative? I am in deep trouble now..... *What?! Errhh... Great! Nobody notice the laxative trick. *That's should be easy... There you go! *CLICK* *1 MINUTE LATER... *5 HOURS LATER... What the... We are about to land! I must have fallen asleep. Let's prepare to exit that plane and get my suitcase back. Hostess (Nina) *Sorry, but passengers are not supposed to access other sections. *NAME: My Name is Nina. *OCCUPATION: I'm the hostess for the economy class of this plane. Please, return to your seat. *SHOES: Are you kidding? Hostess uniform shoes are just plain UGLY. *HAIR: Shiny and silky, you noticed? No one's ever noticed before. It's been pretty hard for me, since I'm a bit of a hair fetishist... *NORMAL: You really think everyone is fetishist abut something? Well, maybe you're right. But don't tell anyone, please. *SICK: Don't you insult me, you freaky old nerd. *DON'T CARE: What? You're not interested in my problems? you jerk! *DONT TELL: Thanks. No one's ever been so nice to me. Maybe we can talk about this in private? *TELL: You freaky pervert... Don't you think about it, or I'll tell the pilot you're a mad enforcer, and we'll have you thrown to jail as soon as we land. *PICK UP: I don't think so, since I doubt you ever had any sex at all... *PICK UP: You know how to talk to women... Meet me later in the Business class toilets. *Bye Hostess (Mina) *NAME: My name is Mina. *OCCUPATION: I'm the hostess for the Business class of this plane. Please, return to your seat. *UNIFORM: Well thank you! I've always loved this classic Charnel style uniform. *FASHION: Yes I do like fashion. Who wouldn't love to see beautiful women walking about half naked in luxury clothes... *UGLY: Don't you insult me, you freaky old nerd. *DON'T CARE: What? You're not interested in my problems? you jerk! *HOT: What? Models wearing luxury clothes ARE not sexual objects! *ART: Artistic expansion of the female body? You seem to know what you're talking about... Maybe we can talk about this in private? *HAIR: Ho! And who would not have clean and shiny hair? Sorry, I didn't notice your greasy wig. *PICK UP: Please, just walk away. *PICK UP: You know how to talk to women... Hostess (Rina) *NAME: My name is Rina. *OCCUPATION: I'm the hostess for the first class of this plane. Please, return to your seat. *SEAT: Since your aboard this plane, you have a seat specially reserved for you. Just find it and seat down. *SHOES: Are you kidding? Hostess uniform shoes are just plain UGLY. *UNIFORM: Stop kidding me. Hostess uniforms are old-fashioned since the 80's. *HAIR: Ho! And who would not have clean and shiny hair? Sorry, I didn't notice your greasy wig. *PICK UP: And you're so ugly you'll make the devil run away screaming! *BYE *Mr. L? Please meet the pilot in the cabin... Big Guy *May I have a whisky with soda?... Oh sorry I thought you were a steward. *Thanks, now leave me alone. *GLOUB* *GLOUB* *GLOUB* Erhh... *BURP* What was... *PRRRTTT* Oh! *PRRRTTT* Out of my way, QUICK! To the toilets! Captain Hoover *Hello! You were randomly selected amongst 1st class passengers to complete the take off procedure. *All you have to do is push that button to pull in the landing gear. *NO! NOT THE BIG RED BUTTON, YOU IDIOT! *Quick! *Hatch closed! Phew! I hope we didn't lose any luggage... *YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! *Rina, make sure he gets a "relaxing" drink with some sedatives. I don't want that wacko to wreck havoc around MY plane. Hotspots *TOILETS (x3), Business toilets: The door latch says CLOSED. These toilets are occupied. Maybe by another welcoming hostess... Meet me later in the Business class toilets. *PHONE (x3) *LAXATIVE **GigaPurge ® - Makes it all flow out in a second. *PASSENGER (fat woman x2) *PASSENGER (old woman x2) *PASSENGER (older man x2) *PASSENGER (man reading x2) *Hostess (Nina) *HOSTESS (Mina) *Hostess (Rina) *BIG GUY *DRINK It's whisky. *CAPTAIN HOOVER Island Airport *30 MINUTES LATER... *30 ENDLESS AND PAINFUL MINUTES LATER... Larry *What kind of company is this? They lost my suitcase! Let's get out of here. *Man, all these airports look alike... *You know, you can't return inside a plane once you left it... *Useful when something is burning ... And I'm not talking about flames of desire... *What?! But... *Gasp! They've done things.. I feel so... Can't talk... *MEETING POINT - Mr L *Yucky! That must be infected to spread vicious diseases! *I Don't want to go anywhere beyond this point in this airport any more. Bad memories... *I wouldn't know where to go. I guess someone is supposed to pick me up at the airport. *He sure has a local face. SECURIDAD AGENT *Excuse me, may I see your passport please? *Thank you... You're not on the passenger list... Please follow me. I guess you're good for a full body search... *All right mister, I'm done with you. You can leave now. Limousine Driver (Juan Francisco) NAME: I am Juan Franscisco. OCCUPATION: I'm a limousine driver. I'm here to take a certain Mr L to the hotel I work for. LARRY LAFFER: Your name is Laffer? You must be Mr L! Please follow me to the limousine. I'll drive you to the hotel. BYE Hotspots *EXTINGUISHER *SEGURIDAD AGENT *HOSTESS *PASSENGER (old lady) *TRASH CAN (x2) *SIGN *PUBLIC PHONE *TOILETS *LIMOUSINE DRIVER CHAPTER 2: JET LAG RECOVERING Larry *What a tripe! I wonder what's waiting for me at this seminary. Let's check in at the reception to get a room. *This is the hall of the hotel. Nice place. *WELCOME TO THE MANYANGA ISLANDS' HOTEL RESORT Reception up ahead *I'm not leaving the hotel until the seminary is over. Hotspots SIGN Raw Text Hey! What's happening! Will someone switch the lights back on please?_(Oops! I'd better turn the lights back on before people start looking for the switches by touch as if blindfolded, and end up on me...) *CLICK*_%Hey! I have recovered all 5 floppies!_0This is where I arrived from when leaving plane.__Back__Cancel_ CHAPTER__LARRY'S HOME TUTORIAL__Game completion:_ Are you sure?__The saved game will be erased._ Resume game_ Credits__Leisure Suit Larry_fA division of Vivendi Games Europe, S.A. All other trademarks are property of their respective owners.__Thank you for playing.__Visit our website:__www.|sierra.com_ Love for sail_ Version_Developed by__The Mighty Troglodytes_ÙÂ© 2007 Sierra Enter|tainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Leisure Suit Larry, Sierra and the Sierra logo are either registered trademarks or trademarks of Sierra Enter|tainment, Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries._Published by__EMPTY_"I have nothing to combine it with.__I have nothing to give.__I have nothing to use on this.__My Name is Boob Seinclair.__I'm the best DJ on the island._NVisit the game website and enter the code above - www.larry-themobile|game.com_)Congra|tulations! Red hot bonus unlocked!_ Larryaex1__bonustp9_ THE END_ Try again!__EPILOGUE_ Exit game_ Floppy count:__Get More Games!__Help_92, up direction key (if available): Move the character up__Pick up an object_"Give to / use an object on someone__Talk to someone__Activate something__Use an object with something_=8, down direction key (if available): Move the character down_&Combine two inventory objects together_*Get a description of something / the place_#Try to ingest an object (inventory)__#: Display help_=4, left direction key (if available): Move the character left_?6, right direction key (if available): Move the character right_'5: Pop up action menu / Validate action_B0: Cancel last interaction menu action / Exit dialogue topics list_-*: Inventory shortcut / Exit interaction menu__Interaction list_BEach time you complete a chapter, the game is automatically saved._,1, 3, 7 and 9: Move the character diagonally_°In the inventory, the counter under the blue floppy counts the number of special floppies picked up during the game. Getting all 5 floppies is necessary to get a perfect score!__The game is automatically saved between chapters. You can save at any time during the game using the 'Save game' option from the in game pause menu. If the option is greyed out, then you're currently in a game phase where saving is disabled, like a cinematic. Try again later._lYou gain points completing important actions in the game. Get a perfect score to get a special ending bonus._VThe three-digit number in the upper right part of the in-game interface is your score._uYou are Larry Laffer. You've never been very successful with girls. Not only that, but you're in trouble at your job._‰You're being sent to the Last Chance Seminary, the ultimate opportunity for employees to improve their productivity before getting fired._0My boss. I have the utmost respect for that man._ English__LARRY_6No need to visit the temple, I must leave this island!_ It's open._ Loading__Menu_ Languages__Mini game failed!_ Get Ready!_/Match the appearing keys before they disappear.__Miss 5 keys and you're out!__Press 5 to start._DGee! It seems to be that guy from the plane and the private beach..._ No way.__I'm not doing it.__No need to do that.__This is pointless._,No thanks, I don't feel like ingesting that.__No thanks, I don't need that._2No thanks, it looks like you need it more than me._-I shouldn't be bothering this person for now.__It doesn't work.__New game__Next__NO_ % acquired.__OFF__OK__ON_ Options_ Play game__Done.__PROLOGUE_ Main menu__Return to game__Save successful!_ Save game_ Saving data__Loading saved game__Sound__Faster walking__Press any key to resume game.__15_=Mr L! You're so teasing. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything.__YES_ BEDROOM_+The key to lock and unlock my laundry room.__LAUNDRY ROOM KEY_-This could come in handy during the seminary._ CLOTHES__The door to the outside world.._ FRONT DOOR_+I have to set everything up before leaving.__My current project: Leisure Suit Lover 4. These are the only sources, I'd better not lose them!_KAs it's a work seminary, I'll take all five disks to show them my progress.__PILE OF FLOPPIES_FHa... This room has seen so many crazy nights of love... in my dreams.__The door to my bedroom._)The laundry is further down the corridor._£Sometimes I wish that this corridor would be leading to rooms filled with sexy girls all crazy about me... But in fact it only leads to my bedroom and the laundry._bThis is the ground level of my apartment. Vital stuff such as the fridge can be found around here._;Hey! Look! There is a letter I forgot to open this morning._rWell, this is the place I visit the less in my place, except maybe for the basement... Wait, do I have a basement?__This door leads to the laundry._YThe door to the laundry is locked. I need the key to open it. I think it's in my bedroom._ÑMy personal computer. When I'm not working on it, I'm on the internet looking for por... hmm... Art pictures. Hey! You should go on the internet too and take a look at my web site: www.larry-themobile|game.com__COMPUTER_+Ah! Good boy! Save energy, save the planet!_wMaybe I've got some time to browse some por... Some art sites. Then again, I should be on my way to the airport by now.__I have no one to call for now._ LAUNDRY_GA mail from my bosses, Mr Ken & Ms Roberta W. It looks pretty official.__LETTER_¹Hmm... Dear employee... Productivity... Last Chance Seminary... End collabo|ration... Sincerely... Looks like they want me to go on that Last Chance Seminary to improve my productivity._RI have to eat the pizza inside the kitchen, I don't want to stain my carpet floor._ÂThis is my phone. I mostly use it for 3 things: call my mum, order pizzas and call love lin... Erhh... Call my love Linda... My girlfriend... Erhh... She lives in Canada. Yes, that's it, Canada._kA... Pizza? I don't remember when was the last time I ordered a pizza, but I KNOW it had no FUNGUS on it...__PIZZA_WNo thanks, I'm too young to die! I'll just get rid of this infamous thing right away..._Very well. Here are your validated passport and plane tickets._&I don't need your suitcase right away._4You can now check in at Gate 1 in the boarding room.__Good day mister._ May I have your passport please?_She is kinda cute. I have no time to talk to her about possible intercourse, someone must be waiting to drive me to the seminary._?All hostesses look alike in their uniforms. Maybe she can help._+Mr L? Please meet the pilot in the cabin...__Please, return to your seat._CThis screen gives information about planes arrivals and departures.__SCREEN_%Your regular trash bin... It's empty!_KI've got to get rid of the big guy's briefcase before boarding the plane..._1I don't have time to go back to the airport hall._NI don't have time to go back to my house. I've got to take that plane on time._WIt's almost take off time! I'm going to miss my plane! I'd better hurry up to register._WI don't want to go anywhere beyond this point in this airport any more. Bad memories..._VI wouldn't know where to go. I guess someone is supposed to pick me up at the airport._7Gasp! They've done things... I feel so... Can't talk..._KWhat kind of company is this? They lost my suitcase! Let's get out of here._=You know, you can't return inside a plane once you left it..._ŠIt looks like this guy is causing troubles to the boarding hostess. I'm going to miss my plane! I have to find a way to speed things up... ƒFinally passing Gate 1. The plane won't take off after a while. It'll have to wait for that guy to clarify the situation, ha ha ha. IGosh! I guess this guy will get a full body search... Better him than me! _There you go! *CLICK* _That's should be easy... ?What?! Errhh... Great! (Yes! Nobody notice the laxative trick). X(It's the right time to exchange the cases. This should speed things up a bit ha ha ha!) COK, let's get rid of the big guy's case and hurry aboard the plane. $Perfect, now I can aboard the plane. That stain really made him angry. He won't be back before a while. Lucky this security guard was near, or the scary man would have beaten me up._wWhat the... We are about to land! I must have fallen asleep. Let's prepare to exit that plane and get my suitcase back._"Let's move on to the next section!_õDamn! I lost my plane tickets! They must have fallen when I threw the big guy's case in the trash can... How am I going to find my seat now? I think it started with 1. Yeah that's it, it was seat number 1. It should be in the front of the plane._PHo... I'm coming (Who told him about the laxative? I am in deep trouble now...)._2Oups! Sorry... I though it was mine. There you go!_0GigaPurgeÂ® - Makes it all flow out in a second.__LAXATIVE_)No thanks, I don't have transit problems.__LIMOUSINE DRIVER_#Sorry man, I'm very busy right now.__Ah... A man at work...__MAINTENANCE MAN_JHey! Where is my paint? Never mind... I'll finish this Gate 13 sign later._;Looks like he's going to be busy for some time... Ha ha ha._"I think I know him from somewhere._=Hey! It's my case. Give it back to me or I call the security._.So, we have the same briefcase... No big deal._°It's the guy from the waiting lane... He finally made it through the security check. Hey! If I remember my seat number right, he's in my seat! How am I going to get it back...?_4I'd rather have it with soda. But it's not your job._p*GLOUB* *GLOUB* *GLOUB* Erhh... *BURP* What was... *PRRRTTT* Oh! *PRRRTTT* Out of my way, QUICK! To the toilets!_HMay I have a whisky with soda?... Oh sorry I thought you were a steward.__Thanks, now leave me alone._4I wonder what's in it? Probably a wind instrument...__BIG GUY BRIEFCASE__It's paint and it stains._ PAINT POT__An ordinary passenger..._ PASSENGER_/It's the only ID I have. It has been validated._MThis phone is for crew members only. I could get arrested if I try to use it._NHatch closed! Phew! I hope we didn't lose any luggage... YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!_bHello! You were randomly selected amongst 1st class passengers to complete the take off procedure._wRina, make sure he gets a 'relaxing' drink with some sedatives. I don't want that wacko to wreck havoc around MY plane.__Quick!_'NO! NOT THE BIG RED BUTTON , YOU IDIOT!_CAll you have to do is push that button to pull in the landing gear._kHey! This plane looks huge! My seat was number 1 if I remember right. It must be in the front of the plane._gValidated plane tickets to the seminary, and back. Local transporta|tion included. My seat is number 1._ PLANE TICKETS_8Yucky! That must be infected to spread vicious diseases!_PUBLIC PHONE_5Security alert in progress. Please move along mister.__SECURITY GUARD_7All right mister, I'm done with you. You can leave now.__SEGURIDAD AGENT_pThank you... You're not on the passenger list... Please follow me. I guess you're good for a full body search..._*Excuse me, may I see your passport please?__He doesn't look easy._XThis machine is used to prevent passengers from carrying dangerous objects on the plane.__SECURITY MACHINE_,Please take the line and wait for your turn.__A door to the toilets._ TOILETS__ART_5I'm the hostess for the Business class of this plane._ DON'T TELL_4I'm the hostess for the economy class of this plane._ FASHION_2I'm the hostess for the first class of this plane.__HAIR_$If I tell you I'll have to kill you._ÄI'm stuck here. I was going on a contract, but they upgraded security. I'm sure I won't get through the boarding gate hand luggage check. If they catch me, they'll surely get my luxury suit dirty.__My name is Mina._mYes I do like fashion. Who wouldn't love to see beautiful women walking about half naked in luxury clothes..._;What? Models wearing luxury clothes ARE not sexual objects!_}Artistic expansion of the female body? You seem to know what you're talking about... Maybe we can talk about this in private?_EWell thank you! I've always loved this classic Charnel style uniform._5What? You're not interested in my problems? you jerk!_€Shiny and silky, you noticed? No one's ever noticed before. It's been pretty hard for me, since I'm a bit of a hair fetishist...__My name is Nina._pYou really think everyone is fetishist about something? Well, maybe you're right. But don't tell anyone, please._RThanks. No one's ever been so nice to me. Maybe we can talk about this in private?_“You freaky pervert... Don't you think about it, or I'll tell the pilot you're a mad enforcer, and we'll have you thrown to jail as soon as we land.__My name is Rina._gSince you're aboard this plane, you have a seat specially reserved for you. Just find it and seat down.__SEAT_XHo! And who would not have clean and shiny hair? Sorry, I didn't notice your greasy wig._)Don't you insult me, you freaky old nerd._,Meet me later in the Business class toilets._;Are you kidding? Hostess uniform shoes are just plain UGLY._CStop kidding me. Hostess uniforms are old-fashioned since the 80's.__HOT_fYour name is Laffer? You must be Mr L! Please follow me to the limousine. I'll drive you to the hotel.__I am Juan Francisco._PI'm a limousine driver. I'm here to take a certain Mr L to the hotel I work for.__NORMAL_@Sorry, but passengers are not supposed to access other sections.__SHOES__SICK__TELL__UGLY_ UNIFORM_ WAITING_:To give an object to someone, use the 'HAND PALM UP' icon._FYou can talk to people using the 'MOUTH' icon in the interaction menu._QMy good old suitcase. The last time it served was when I moved into my apartment._!I don't need to go there for now.__It's the only ID I have.__PASSPORT__HELP WANTED..._-Is this a typo? I'll check on Internet later.__COCKTAIL VISION BAR_)I'm going out of business because of you.__No kidding. Out of here... NOW!_-STOP! You destroyed the whole bottle reserve!_'I'm the best cocktail bartender around._uPAM! A man got lost at sea on a rubber mattress in your section! What were you doing?! You should have been watching!_KWhat?! Oh no! Sorry Larry boy, we'll have to resume this 'interview' later._ƒErrhh... OK (She was mine... It must be that guy I accidentally pushed... I'd better get out of here before someone tells on me...) CPam? I'll just go back to the hotel... Do what you have to do. Bye! #Just enough to spend at the arcade. SPARE CHANGE that was an entertaining afternoon, but I'm a bit tired. I'll just go to sleep now... _JET LAG RECOVERING OYou can't have anything else than a cocktail in a cocktail bar don't you think? _My name is Aria. UHey! Wait a second. Thanks for the laugh. Here is a little something, you deserve it! CLIENT WOMAN _A dirty piece of... Something. GARBAGE 7There are still girls to impress with my handsome body. XDone! The beach is all clean. Let's check out how grateful this lifeguard girl can be... *I should get the message in my room first. _SERIOUS BLONDE †Mr L? Hello, I'm Jenna, your assistant for the duration of your stay. Here is your planning; today - rest to recover from the jet lag._9Hi! That's OK with me! (That's nice for a work seminary.)_^Tomorrow - beach activities to relax before the next day. That'll be the day of your big show._{(I guess the big show will be the programming skills test. But beach activities? It must be some kind of corporate test...)_FThe day after the show, we'll go visit the riches of this archipelago._=Marvellous! (They sure have original seminary procedu|res...)_dWell then. You're on your own for the day! You could check out the beach. We'll meet again tomorrow!_:(It's time to explore the beach and meet the local girls!)_hHere's one hell of a sexy suited girl. Maybe she should let her hair free, or remove those eyeglasses..._%I never said I was a professio|nal...__Throwing bottles in the air..._&... Larry tries to impress the barman._*All right girls! Here comes the real male!__These two look familiar. they remind me of my bosses. Let's listen a bit of their conversation._®These were my bosses! They must be supervising the seminary. I don't know who they were talking about, but they'll probably fire him. He'd better get ready to find a new job._AHmm... I'd better check out elsewhere for more receptive girls..._,What the...?! This looks like a floppy disk!_%I need bigger coins to use with this._WHey! That thing floating over there looks just like my suitcase... No... It can't be..._EOK... Let's see if I'm still as good at this as I was 25 years ago...__Come closer..._MYou say it's because of my large breast? You're just like my partner... Jerk!_hHow dare you! At least my partner doesn't play with my feelings before making fun of my anatomy! Enough!_*What? Extra pounds? Why you... Away, jerk._€Ideal body proportion you say? Most men just keep talking about my breast all the time. Maybe we can talk about this in private?__My name is Pam._AI'm a lifeguard. I watch the bay for endangered people to rescue._fThe suit fits perfectly? Thank you. My partner just keeps making jokes about it being to small for me._%She's really hot in her red swimsuit.__LIFEGUARD GIRL_CWhat? You removed all the garbage from the beach? You're so cute..._±You think I'm cute too? I can't believe it with this uniform on... It's pretty functional when it comes to covering intimate body parts and swimming. Don't I look too fat in it?_aThis beach is becoming quite dirty. I'll be REALLY grateful if someone could clean this place up._3You can't go there until you're wearing a swimsuit._CAll right! That's the spirit! You can move on to the private beach._!Howdy! My name is Dave Buckonion!_rI'm a life guard! I'm here to ensure the security of the people on the beach, and make everyone respect the rules._PThe message reads - Mr L, please meet me in the hotel hall at 12:00. Miss Jenna.__Hey! It's almost time._$Whacking away the monkey buttocks..._0..Larry manages to overdrive the game machinery!_XOh... It's the guy from the plane. He's blocking the access to the hot girl in red suit._ZOops! This guy'd better wake or he'll just drift away for hours... I hope nobody saw me..._lWhat a trip! I wonder what's waiting for me at this seminary. Let's check in at the reception to get a room._0This private beach must be a den for hot chicks!_@Cool, the machine returned my coins! I can play again if I want._CThat was one hell of a spanking... But I think I broke the machine._>It's spitting out coins all over... These might come in handy._½Larry Laffer? Mr L I suppose? Here is the key to open the room booked for you. A serious looking girl came this morning here asking for you. She left a message - we brought it to your room.__I should talk to Jenna first._)The colour is OK... But it's a bit tight._8If I could do it alone I wouldn't ask for help... Idiot!_NYou've never made cocktails? I'm not taking any chance... It's a big contract!_tWhat else could a cocktail bartender do? But I have a big order for tomorrow night, so I need some help for the day._/Yes, I need an assistant to make the cocktails._6Well, you ain't got the look, but let's give it a try._DYou want to help? How do I know you're any good at cocktails mixing?_oRight... No one applied for the job for the past 2 weeks, and the order is due by tomorrow... What should I do?_;Prepare cocktails and store them inside bottles? Sacrilege!__BEGINNER__BREAST__CLEAN UP__CUTE__FAT__HIRE__IDEAL__I am Ms Jenna._iSorry Mr L, I guess I didn't hear correctly what you said... It seemed to have a... personal connotation?_JPardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?_DRemember your planning for today - rest to recover from the jet lag._7I am your assistant for the duration of your stay Mr L.__NO ONE_2Excuse me, but I doubt you have any friend at all._VExcuse me, do you think we might possibly have a mutual friend who could introduce us?_ PRIVATE BEACH_ PROGRAM__ROOM__SLIM__STOCK_%Your regular beach garbage container._2So, what are we supposed to do about that... Gary?_WI guess we'll have to fire that... Barry if he doesn't work it out during the seminary._iHmm... The games he worked on never sold that great... Let's wait and see his work on the next episode..._LOK, we'll see about that... Taffer guy by then. Let's get back to the yacht._ MR AND MRS W._ You know how to talk to women...__Please, just walk away._ADo you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_4One vanilla ice cream coming right up! There you go!_sI have vanilla ice cream, chocolate ice cream, peanut butter sorbet, and chilli pepper sorbet with meat ball fudge._WI don't make cocktails any more. SOMEONE broke all my bottles... now I sell ice creams._GI used to be the best cocktail bartender around. Now I sell ice creams._RSure, but you're not getting it for free. Give me the money and the cone is yours._Ho, you've met Amar. I just can't stand this guy. He can swallow almost any drink without getting drunk. But I know his weakness._|The Manyanga volcano cocktail. Mix Tequila, Vodka, milk and a red hot chilli pepper. Make him drink it and he'll be history!_ Remember._'Check out for left over glasses around._@Sorry, but I need my last glass of milk for something special..._UTODAY MANYANGA ISLANDS' SAND SCULPTURE MONTHLY CONTEST Minimal requirement - A bucket_qYou're that Mr L Miss Jenna wanted me take for a ride? All you need is to equip yourself and ask me to go for it!_/I'm a boat driver. Today I'm on water ski duty._WOh... You think you're ready hey...? Let's see if you can water ski like real men do..._?OK! you seem to be ready now. I'll drop you at the yacht party._-No Trespassing. Party organizer friends only._TYou annoy me. Me showing you how strong I am. Me drinking your cocktail in one shot._F*GLOUB*... Gasp! Drink is bad! *BURP* MANYANGA VOLCANO! Me sick! AWAY!_7Yes. Yes. You stay here, and me not crushing you. Deal?_RHa ha ha! You trying make me drunk? Me drink gallons, me not drunk! You no chance!_9Me physiogno|mist and you not friend of the W. I know of._[Me bodyguard. Me prevent spongers like you disturbing my bosses. Me only let W. friends in._@I see you two get along quite well together... Let's have toast!_VAh! Great idea! It'll change my mind and maybe I'll forget about all my past troubles!_xIf you want to change your mind, maybe you could join us tomorrow at the VIP club on the little island with those ruins._TI can't tomorrow, I have my concert. But I'll see about that the day after tomorrow._DFine! Everybody has a drink? Let's all rise our glasses! Bottoms up!_(Ho no! The only drink I have is that Manyanga volcano cocktail... I can't let down my bosses...) *GLOUB* *GLOUB* *GLOUB* *GLOUB*_MHold on boy! That's a big glass you got there... You really swallowed it ALL?_ Oh... I don't feel quite well..._BOh gosh... Call the boat driver. She'll take him back to his room._îToo bad, he'll be missing the fireworks... By the way, dear Al, I'd be very pleased if you'd accept to be our guest for the next few nights. We have a very cosy cabin for our visitors, and I still have some of your clothes from last year.__FUN AT THE BEACH_!What a good night sleep... Alone._-Let's find Jenna to get on with the seminary._6A red hot killer chilli pepper in a bowl. Frightening._CHILI PEPPER_MAt least one ingredient is missing to complete the Manyanga Volcano Cocktail._BA delicious vanilla ice cream... I'd better hurry before it melts!_ ICE CREAM_„An invitation to the annual Ken & Roberta W. masked party on their yacht... A boat will be waiting for the guests at the beach pier._ INVITATION_#I'm sure she can get even sexier..._CGosh! Each time I met her she looks sexier... and less serious too._ Hello Mr L._’Did you hear the news? Yesterday a man got lost at sea on a rubber mattress. They said a man wearing a bikini pushed him away while he was asleep._ªIndeed. Now here is the program for the day. First we'll go water skiing, then we can spend the rest of the day relaxing at the beach. I'll be waiting for you on my skis._KYou have to be wearing a swimsuit in order to take part in the competition._kThe important thing is that you had fun! I really like your creation. It reminds me of the Daventry castle._æMr L, naughty boy. Anyway, I have to leave you now; my second job awaits. My assistant job is not enough to pay the bills. You'll have to find something to do by yourself tonight. And I won't be present for your big show tomorrow._jHo... Mr L! That's the reason why you're here ... Show the locals your finger skills with your instrument._OAll right, we're all set! Let's get on with the competition! Do your best Mr L!_0This is ONE HOT BABE! Her body seems familiar...__DANCER__(Her voice sounds familiar...)_±Sorry, you seem to be my kind of man, but my heart secretly belongs to the man I work with during the day. I've only met him a few days ago, but I can't stop thinking about him.__Sorry, I'm on duty.__My name is Jenn... Ann-J._tI'm a freelance strip dancer. But it's only a secondary job. My day job as assistant is not enough to pay the bills._pTo participate in the sand sculpture contest, just find a bucket and give it to me. I've already registered you!__My name is Jenna._/I'm your assistant for the during of your stay._Mr L! Where have you been? I was so worried about you because the boat driver returned alone.__Hopefully you are back now..._„I heard that a Sand castle competition is about to start. I think we only need a bucket to register. Let's participate and have fun!_U(Yes! I guess I completed this sort of interview test successfully, don't you think?)_nWell you know, we're more in the entertain|ment business ourselves... Ah? Did someone call my name over there?__Thank you, I already have one._‰Hmm... Well, that is not the most interesting job... But I wouldn't see you as a Chippendale either! (I hope he's not the tax collector!)_BHo! A game programmer! We might be interested in your application._\Well fine, thank you. (Is it that boring Dr Ramdaass? Can't be... He has no Swedish accent.)_Really! How convenient! We're about to get rid of our less productive elements. Here take this card. Call me if you need a job._9I'm your host, Ken W. (Roberta, do you know who that is?)_ZWell, as long as you like that, fine... (I don't remember inviting any politician here...)_4Is that so? And what kind of programming are you in?_¡Nice weather indeed. (Please make it so it's not Mr Stikithard. No, he would have stuffed my ears with the complete weather bulletin for a the upcoming month...)_ Actually, we have many projects running. The best one is surely Leisure Suit Lover 4 (Let's learn more about this mysterious friend). And what is your job, pal?__Just a kid playing with sand._JYes! Thank you! Exactly what I wanted! You can take my bucket if you want!_5Thanks again mister Larry. The bucket is for you now.__She seems to be asleep._I don't think so, since I doubt you ever had any sex at all..._0I made love to someone last night. Was that you?__ALONE_1Hey! Shouldn't you be back at the asylum already?_0Hey! What time do you have to be back in heaven?_!I kinda like girls in uniforms..._ BOAT DRIVER__My name is Clara._%Mr L? Please, I've something for you.__I'm on vacation._.SERVICE AND LAUNDRY - PRIVATE - EMPLOYEES ONLY_>PARTY ROOM CLOSED - OPENING - FRIDAY AT 7:00 PM FAREWELL PARTY_LI'm not putting my hand in there... You never know what is lurking in there._&I can't go this way dressed like this._/Hey! Did I just see a mouse entering that hole?_#I should talk to the steward first._#Thank you mister W. Please proceed._!This guy is built like a wild ox._ DOORMAN_IDon't forget to change clothes each time you enter or leave the VIP area._$Sorry, only VIPs are allowed inside.__My name is Sam._3I'm the door keeper of this private VIP beach club.__You? A VIP? Prove it!__Lots of money._ $10,000_PIt's a binocular. That would be cool in my apartment to look at neighb... stars._ BINOCULAR_oOh my... By the size of it one might think a man could easily be cooked in it... So 'clichÃ©'... It can't be...__CAULDRON__MEETING THE LOCALS...__OK, so Jenna is at the ruins...__RIGHT - To the pier__LEFT - To the VIP beach__UP - Sight seeing view_.Well, it's just your classic jungle crossroad.__Damn! This sign is broken._KWELCOME TO THE LOST JUNGLE EXIT - Follow instructions on signs RIGHT - Pier_$LEFT - VIP beach through Lost Jungle_,A beautiful, colourful... And SMELLY flower.__FLOWER_.A beautiful, colourful... And PERFUMED flower.__PERFUMED FLOWER_8His face is familiar. He looks like a programmer I know._ GATEKEEPER_-You can now freely visit the indigenous area._7Hey! You have to pay the fee before entering this area!_5Sure. Give me the $10,000 entrance fee and you're in!__My name is Fabian._ˆI'm the gatekeeper. I collect money from rich people to let them access the wild area, which has not happened once in the last 21 years._;You want me?! We fight Tom-Tom ritual. You win, me yours...__That sounds like an easy one..._B... and all village other women too. You lose, we have you dinner._-No time talk. Come to ritual instruments NOW!_"I hope I won't mess this one up..._9Holy macaroni! Now that's what I call a wonder of nature!_4This is gift of Nature Goddess. But this smells BAD!_6This smells good, but this NOT gift of Nature Goddess.__HOT INDIGENOUS_0Now, you run. You sweat. We eat you. Salty meat!_,Me need breeder. Breeder give gift for love.__An odd looking old woman._'You! Stop! Gift from Sea God! No Touch!_Huh? No man can be insensible to the sight of my perfect body! nWhat?! Not long ago an idiot tried to make me believe he loved my nose. At least you're honest... I like that."I'm Miss Downtown. Paris Downtown. "Trying to be funny hey? Forget it! What? are you suggesting I'm not your kind of woman? I'm every men's woman! {I only have hobbies. Spending money, featuring in video games and silly TV shows, singing... And enjoying island vacations. ‰You naughty boy. If I just could remember what you said, I could answer something intelligent. But I can't... What were we talking about?_SAh... I know that no man can resist my natural beauty. What is it you prefer in me?_CI'm the most beautiful rich girl in the world... And I love jewels._EWomen's favourite perfume. It is said to be added with pheromo|nes..._CHARNEL N°5_'UP - Access to the archaeolo|gical site_`A tough looking afro-American. Hey! I know this face... Was he in a video game or a music video?_*No way dude, I've just bought it from you._=All right whitey... Let's see what you've got... Blow her up!_&Thanks bro! My new rubber thing rocks!_‘Maybe... I'm havin' a rubber thingy inflatin' contest. If you win, you might get the cash. Just show me your rubber thingy and we'll be doin' it._*I'm 2 Bucks. And you can't call me Curtis._JDontchya ever listen to the radio, whitey? I'm THE ultimate rap superstar._;I like'em rubber thingy. So what? You wanna argue about it?_‡The newest model of Latex BettyÂ®Â© rubber doll. There is a big L embroidered on its right rear cheek. All pumped up, ready for action!_ RUBBER DOLL_#There... Now, can I have the money?_=Not bad for a loser, whitey. But you didn't break the record!_>But... That's a nice rubber thing you got there! I'll keep it!__Wait! It's not my..._4What? Here, have the $10,000 cash for compensa|tion._OSome kind of rubber thing totally deflated. There is a big L embroidered on it. RUBBER THING_4A pile of little inflated rubber animals... SO cute!_ RUBBER THINGS_OWell, here goes nothing! Let's sail back to the hotel beach on the rubber doll._7I guess the sea is the only way to leave this island..._MThese skulls almost look real. The prop artists in this park are really good!__BONES_‰Your basic soda can, full with flashy colours, sugar overload and chemical ingredients. Expiry date says 1987... And it's already opened._OLD SODA CAN_ˆThe footer plaque says - Three wise women - The secret of happiness. Hmm... That's not how I remember it, but I kinda like this version.__STATUE_LA handmade tom-tom. Hey! Is there going to be some sort of show around here?_ TOM-TOM_:I can't stand it any more! I quit... Farewell cruel world!_XNO! How you lose? Ritual was baby difficulty! You really not worthy breeder for village!_@She tried to let me win and I failed? Now this is embarras|sing._=We prefer salty meat. You start running, we catch you sweaty!_K(This will be my only chance to escape...) Well, see you all later girls..._-Come on... I'm not THAT depressed about life._GLast time I had a bite at something like that it deflated in a flash..._%This is PLASTIC. I'm not eating it..._=*GLOUB* *GLOUB* *GLOUB*... BURP! A bit hot, salty and crusty.__ACCESS__BEAUTY__ENTER__MAN__MONEY__NOSE__NO WAY_TNo way I'm ever going to try to seduce THAT kind of woman. I'm not that desperate...__RUBBER__SURE__VIP__WOMEN_LJeez! The prop staff did a real good job on this indigenous village setting.__BEWARE - CANNIBALS_-RIGHT - Sight seeing view RIGHT - To the pier__NUDISTS ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT__UP - To the wild area_cHo my! This place must have seen so many famous people. With me, that'll be one more on the list..._^I hope this person did not suffer too much... I have to leave this island as soon as possible!_@If I could rearrange the alphabet, I wouldn't put apart N and O._MThe word of the day is 'legs'. Let's go back to my place and spread the word._DA card with the professional coordinates of one of my bosses, Ken W._ BUSINESS CARD_This is the shower door. A shower... Hot and wet... I love it._#Do you really think I'm THAT dirty?__The door is locked.__SHOWER__I don't need to use it._ HANG UP_DHmm... A coffee machine... too bad I don't like anything in there..._RUseful when something is burning ... And I'm not talking about flames of desire..._EXTINGUISHER_ HOSTESS__CAPTAIN HOOVER__He sure has a local face._eThis is not my suitcase. There is a big L carved on it. Maybe I could check out what is inside of it?__SUITCASE__This is my room. Quite comfy._.Maybe they have the Leather & Latex channel..._IIt's an hotel room phone. I guess only the internal calls are not billed._:This mechanism must be controlling some electric device...__SWITCH_>Erhh... I guess everybody should know what this is used for...__TOILET_ TELEVISION__PHONE_ 2 BUCKS_ What?! But..._ DON'T CARE_ BOYFRIEND__Too bad! Let's try again._ BIG GUY__5 MINUTES LATER...__Useful to feed distributors._ SOME COINS_ It's the seed of a coconut tree._ COCONUT__Hey! That's one of my floppies._ FLOPPY DISK_ CHIEFTAIN_gExcuse me, but I need some privacy. I'll go change my clothes somewhere quiet; I'll be back in no time._9Last time I swallowed coins I almost suffocated to death.__I'll break a tooth on it!_%O... K (I should try something else).__I need some coins._ DISTRIBUTOR__SIGN__BYE__NAME_ OCCUPATION_ PICK UP_$Yes, it's a trash bin and it's full._ TRASH CAN_ BACK TO WORK__IAN__ALESS_kNow that was a hell of a night. And you see, I'm still here. Next time I'll tell you about the flight back._&Hey! What happened to that Jenna girl?_BI don't know... I guess she must still be living in the islands..._HGuys! The new head of the human resources department is coming this way!_\Gentlemen, I'm the new Human Resources manager. I hope your seminary evaluations are good..._žHey! That's your supposedly Jenna girl! You've never been to the islands! You just made up the whole story fantasising about the new Human Resources director!_eLarry? Finally, I've found you! I've been working my way to the top of your company just to find you!_ Category:Transcripts